De l'autre côté du miroir
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Anakin se remémore sa relation avec Obi-Wan. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'un apprenti et son maître, non ils étaient comme père et fils...(Traduction)


_Hello :)  
><em>

_Voici un petit OS touchant sur Anakin et Obi-Wan que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire._

_Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Star Wars appartient à **George Lucas**, l'histoire est de **Mathematica**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>De l'autre côté du miroir<strong>

**OoOoOo**

**I**

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? »

« Tu _deviendras_ un Jedi, je te le promets. »

C'était une promesse scellée par le sang d'un père. Mon maître perdit beaucoup ce jour là...

« Forme le garçon. »

…Y compris les derniers mots de Qui-Gon.

Je lui avais tout pris...Tout.

**II **

« Est-ce que tu penses que je la reverrais un jour ? »

« Est-ce que tu _veux_ la revoir un jour ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

Je n'arrivais pas à simplement dire « oui » à l'époque. J'étais tellement jeune.

« Rappelle-toi, Anakin. L'attachement est interdit par le Code Jedi. Délaisse ton attachement à la Reine. Cela n'est pas bon pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis, Anakin ? »

Je n'arrivais jamais à lui poser de questions. Il répondait toujours par des questions.

**III**

Je n'étais pas un bon apprenti en grandissant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ? »

« Anakin... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ferait un Jedi.»

(Il n'avait jamais su comment raisonner avec moi. Il montait la barre trop haut, parfois.)

« _Qui-Gon _m'aurait laissé faire ! »

« Je ne suis pas Qui-Gon ! » Sa voix se brisa. « C'est avec moi que tu es, à présent. Il faudra t'y faire, Anakin. »

Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an avant de pouvoir m'appeler _Padawan_...

**IV **

« Écoute, Anakin. Un jeune homme rencontra une très belle femme un jour. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre et voulurent se marier. Mais ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient aussi leurs propres engagements, leur propre vie. Alors ils finirent par s'éloigner et par s'oublier. »

« Mais pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas mariés ? »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêts à sacrifier leur devoir, juste pour le plaisir d'un attachement personnel. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si ça avait été le cas ?»

Il avait soupiré « Au lit maintenant, Padawan »

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu poursuivre cette conversation. Il m'aimait trop pour ça.

**V**

« Tu dois comprendre, Anakin. Être un Jedi est le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu t'offrir. »

« Je sais. »

« Eh bien, qui y a-t-il alors ? »

Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience avec moi.

« Je...je veux juste revoir ma mère. Elle me manque beaucoup. »

« Le Code interdit l'attachement, Padawan. »

« J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. »

(Je m'attendais à ce qu'au moins ça ait une signification pour lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.)

« Je t'avais prévenu que ce ce serait difficile. »

« Je sais... »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas _écouté _? »

Je n'ai appris que des années plus tard qu'à quel point il était difficile pour un homme de réprimander son fils.

**VI**

« Obi-Wan ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu crois que je suis en train de mourir ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot. Bien sûr que non, voyons. »

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su s'il avait le sens de l'humour. Pas même après toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble.

Il est resté avec moi. Il ne m'a pas quitté de la nuit.

Il m'aimait à sa façon. Et moi, je n'y ai jamais fait attention.

**VII**

« Qui-Gon m'a dit que j'étais l'Élu »

Je n'ai pu que plusieurs années après, le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui. En effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne le sait. »

« Est-ce que c'est mon destin ? »

« Oui. »

(Il n'a jamais été doué pour me rassurer.)

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Il lui a fallu attendre Mustafar pour me donner une réponse...

**VIII**

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi mes ordres, Padawan ? Était-ce vraiment si difficile ? »

Il a toujours été incisif quand il s'inquiétait pour moi.

« Mais nous aurions pu les aider ! »

« Qu'aurions-nous pu faire, Anakin ? Qu'aurions-nous pu faire de plus ?! »

« J'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! J'aurais _dû_ le faire ! »

Il n'a jamais vraiment compris ce que je voulais dire. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je lui ai demandé.

« Tu n'es pas tout-puissant, Anakin. Personne ne le peut. »

J'avais crié et pleuré avec rage. « Vous êtes sans cesse en train de me retenir ! »

Je n'ai compris que vingt ans plus tard que le seul qui me retenait c'était moi...

**IX**

« Tu étais comme mon frère, Anakin. Je t'aimais ! »

« Je te _hais_ ! » Je ne méritais pas son amour, sa compassion. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

Il a tressailli comme si je l'avais poignardé, son regard déchirant s'est posé une dernière fois sur moi et puis il est parti sans se retourner.

Il ne m'aimait pas assez, semblait-il, pour ne pas me tuer. Non, en fait il m'aimait trop pour me laisser partir.

Cette image m'a hanté pendant plus de vingt ans. Jusqu'à Mustafar, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.

**X**

Je l'ai cherché, traqué, durant des années.

« Tu étais comme mon frère, Anakin. Je t'aimais ! »

Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Seuls ses dernières paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Inlassablement.

**XI **

Lorsque je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je n'ai ressenti aucune joie.

« Quand je vous ai quitté, j'étais l'apprenti. Désormais, c'est moi le Maître. »

« Seulement un maître du mal, Vador. »

(Il avait toujours su me rabaisser. Mais avant, il évitait de le faire.)

« Si tu me terrasses, je deviendrais bien plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Prends garde à mes paroles. »

Il m'a toujours averti. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'écouter.

**XII**

Ce fut la première fois que je le battis dans un duel.

Parce qu'il m'a tout simplement laissé gagner...

**XIII**

Quand il est mort, je n'ai pas pleuré, pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais parce qu'il n'y avait _rien _à pleurer.

«_ Si tu me terrasses, je deviendrais bien plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Prends garde à mes paroles. _»

Les faibles échos d'une amitié longtemps disparue revenaient par intervalles dans ce qui me restait de cœur.

« _Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas _? _Pourquoi, Anakin _? »

Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je l'ai frappé vers le bas. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier après ça.

Jamais.

**XIV**

Cette voix sur l'Étoile de la Mort , je l'ai entendue, elle me disait de sauver mon fils.

Cette voix, c'était la sienne.

**XV**

Ils m'ont dit que le passage dans la Force était magnifique, mais tout ce que je ressens est de la culpabilité.

« Obi-Wan... »

Son visage usé est maintenant radieux, ses yeux sont tristes mais illuminés à présent. Et il ne parle pas, pas plus qu'il ne châtie. Il ne fait que marcher. Il tend les bras et me félicite d'être à la maison.

Et je _suis_ à la maison.

Et il est glorieux, ce sentiment d'être enfin de retour...Oh oui, il l'est...il l'est...

FIN


End file.
